Cable management within a telecommunications infrastructure is a complicated task because of the large number and different types of cables used within operations centers. A modern network operations center may host tens of thousands of pieces of equipment, and the number of cables needed to connect the equipment can exceed one million in many cases. Often a cable management team handles the cable infrastructure, dealing with maintenance and support issues to ensure that the cable infrastructure is stable and reliable.
Managing the vast number of cables that are used in a large operations center can be a challenge even with current cable management tools because these tools do not account for cable structure and infrastructure capacity. Additionally, information associated with cables, such as cable cost and cable infrastructure capacity, is difficult to manage because current management tools focus on what cables look like rather than their logical structure and other related attributes.